Some Hurts Go Too Deep
by Evelyn Heath
Summary: A former Hogwarts student offers help to Dumbledore and The Order, but it will cost her far more than she knows. Eventually a SSOFC fic.


_A/N: Okay, so this is my precious baby. I've had this idea beating against my brain for far too long and it's about damn time I let it out. I went back and edited some stuff, because it was typed up and posted in a rush. So here it is again, I'm quite sure there are still some mistakes, but okay. I'm now working on chapter two! Read on!_

_ Oh yes, there are some not too pleasant adult themes in this story, and I'm sorry if that offends you. If the themes should offend anyone, it would be me, and they do on a level. More disturbing than offending really, which is even more disturbing considering it came outta my own head! Read on at your own risk.  
_

Some Hurts Go Too Deep

Chapter One: Honey, What Have You Done?

A faint knock on the door disturbed the gloomy silence of the brightly colored office, full of gadgets and gizmos.

"Come in, Miss Grey." The door opened, and a young woman, nearly grown, shuffled into the office. "Please, take a seat." The seventh year Slytherin slid into the seat next to her head of house.

"Tea, Miss Grey?"

"No, Headmaster, thank you," she answered, staring blankly at his desk.

"I have asked your head of house to join us in hopes of making you a bit more comfortable," the Headmaster said, situating himself behind his desk and looking at her from over his half moon spectacles. Nor Grey nodded her head, quickly glancing at Professor Snape, who was sipping from a steaming mug and looking uncomfortable.

"I am sorry to say that I have bad news," he paused, studying her. The child already seemed troubled, could she have known? "Your father was found dead last night. I'm sorry," he said, as he intently watched the girl's reaction. She nodded her head once more, not moving her eyes away from the desk in front of her. Not a line on her young face changed.

Noticing, her head of house spoke up, trying to bait her into some sort of reaction.

"They believe he was murdered, with the killing curse," Professor Snape added from beside her. At that her eyes flickered to him, then back to the desk.

"If that is all, Headmaster," the girl stood, ready to make her exit. The two older men then got to their feet.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to come to Professor Snape or myself." The girl nodded. "You will also be excused to attend his funeral, on Friday."

"Thank you, Headmaster, but that won't be necessary," the girl said, as she shut the door behind her. The two older men simply stood and stared at each other.

"Well, that was the easiest one yet."

"Oh, Severus, don't be so thick headed and help me figure this out."

"There is nothing to figure out. Her father was a bastard, and she is happy he's dead. She's better off that way."

"What about Voldemort? Is there any relation between the Greys and the Dark Lord?" Severus Snape sighed, and fell back into his seat, once more taking up his now cooling cup of tea.

"Her father was a death-eater. He probably ended up on the wrong side of the Dark Lord and got himself killed. There are many, more innocent people you should trouble yourself about, Albus. The loss of that particular life deserves no mourning, or investigation."

"No, Severus. Every life lost deserves mourning, be they misguided or not."

"You keep your sentiment," Professor Snape placed his cup of tea onto the desk with a clink of fine china. "Meanwhile, there is a war being fought, and war is no place for sentiments. Good day, Headmaster."

* * *

That was one of the few he remembered. For six months after the Dark Lord had risen there had been a strain of killings. Not of innocent wizards, or witches, nor of muggles. But of those who had betrayed the Dark Lord. His followers who had betrayed their own after his supposed defeat.

Which meant many of the Slytherin students had been orphaned, by Severus' accounts, twenty-seven. As head of Slytherin house, it was his duty to help confront the students with the news. He had blocked most of the announcements out. Who could tell one sniveling, sobbing child from another?

But Nor Grey, that delivery still stood out in his mind, three years later. No reaction, not even a blink of the eye at the news her only parent was dead. In fact, that had been one of his only memories of the girl at Hogwarts. No exceptional talents, and certainly no distinguishing features, unusually quiet. The girl seemed to simply fade into the walls.

And now, how all that had changed.

Severus Snape stood in the open doorway of the headmaster's office, three years later, his feet frozen to the floor.

"Ah, Severus, thank you for joining us. I was just having a little chat with our former student, Miss Grey," the headmaster said, as the girl turned and looked at him.

She had changed. Her hair, he remembered, had skimmed her shoulders, and was neatly pinned behind her ears. Now it was chopped at hard angles and fell in long spikes around her face.

Her face. Once perfectly smooth, and complexed, it now bore a scar, reaching from her cheekbone to her temple in addition to a black eye, and a swollen lip. Amidst the swelling, the rest of her face seemed gaunt, her facial bones jutting out, creating deep shadows, giving her a haunted look. Severus knew that look well.

"She is still under the effects of the Veritaserum," Albus Dumbledore informed him

"And she passed, I take it."

"Yes. With flying colors it seems."

Severus lowered himself into the wing-backed chair, which stood beside his former pupil

"How long ago did you administer it?" he asked.

"Oh, a bit less than an hour ago."

"Then it will be out of her system within a few minutes."

"Yes, yes, and then we can get down to business," the headmaster said, looking over his glasses at the troubled young woman sitting across from him. "I asked her about her father."

"Yes, well, I'm sure you asked her about a lot of things."

"Aren't you even the least bit curious?"

"You know I don't partake in gossip."

"Its not just gossip, Severus. Perhaps it may even help you to understand her better."

"Understand me?" a monotonous female voice interrupted.

"Ah! I see the potion has worked itself out of your system," Dumbledore said, turning back to the young woman sitting opposite him.

"Not quite," she ground out between gritted teeth, her eyes rolling, and lids fluttering closed. Her head dropped into her hands for a moment, before she straightened up, rubbing her temples. She looked around, as if trying to remember where she was, her breathing ragged, and her eyes glossed and watering.

"Miss Grey, are you alright?"

"Yes. This happened last time I took Veritaserum."

"An adverse reaction to one of the ingredients?" the Potions master chimed in.

"It seems so," Nor sighed, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to fight the migraine she knew was coming. "It's not such a big surprise to see you here, professor." The Potions Master snorted ungracefully.

"Considering this is a school, and I am a teacher, why should it be?" he sneered.

"I meant-"

"I know what you meant," he snapped, interrupting her. " I came to my senses a long time ago."

"How long?"

"Twenty years ago, before he fell."

"He suspects. You've given him very little useful information the past few years. His patience is wearing thin."

"You think I don't know that!" Severus threw himself to his feet and immediately began pacing. "How could I not know when every time he summons me I come back in a heap of blood? How the hell could I not know!" he yelled at his former pupil, while she merely sat there, watching him with half closed eyes.

"Severus, calm down. You know she meant no offense," the headmaster interjected. He knew the young woman had struck a nerve, although inadvertently.

"He'll kill you if you go back," Nor stated.

"He'll kill me if I don't go back."

"Not so long as you stay at Hogwarts. He wouldn't dare step foot here, not yet."

The Potions Master looked to Dumbledore, not daring to believe that he would buy into such accusations. The Headmaster sighed.

"She is right Severus. You mustn't go back."

"But Albus-!"

"No! You will not answer his call."

"I am a grown man, I will do as I please."

"And what will that accomplish? The Dark Lord has been feeding you false information in hopes of distracting Dumbledore. And so far, it has worked. There has been no resistance to any of our attacks! His plans are flowing perfectly smoothly, and soon he will have enough power, enough resources to get what he wants!" Had she the strength she would have gotten to her feet by now, but she simply sat there lecturing to her professor, her head continuing to spin. She sighed. "Your death will accomplish nothing."

"You're feeling worse, you need some rest, child. Perhaps you could stay here tonight, and sleep without worries," Dumbledore offered. Severus slowed his pacing.

"I musn't. He will know if I don't return home tonight. I should be going now." She shook her head as if trying to clear it of the painful fog that plagued her. Grabbing her worn, patched bag, she rose to her feet, and swayed for a moment. Severus, stopping mid-stride, quickly grabbed her elbow, steadying her.

"I do not need your help, Professor," Nor ground out as she pulled her elbow away from him.

"Let me walk you to the gates," the headmaster interrupted. She seemed ready to refuse until he added, "I insist."

"Very well," she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder. The headmaster motioned for Severus to wait in his office as he slid his arm into Nor's, and escorted her out.

Rubbing his temples, the Potions master flung himself into his chair and waited.

* * *

"I am glad you decided to come and see me, Nor. I know it must have taken a great deal of courage. Your help will benefit The Order, and the rest of the world in many ways," the headmaster said, guiding her through the entrance hall, and out the large front doors.

"The Order?" Nor asked.

"Yes. The Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore informed her. Surely she had known about it? "A group of wizards and witches fighting for good."

"Oh," Nor realized. "The Dark Lord uses a different name," she said, her face flushing. As they reached the front gates, the headmaster slipped his arm out from hers and gently grasped both of her hands in his soft wrinkled ones.

"Be safe, and strong. I will contact you next week, by owl, to arrange another meeting." The young woman nodded her head, and took a deep breath. "You did the right thing, child. Do not doubt that." Nor retracted her own hands, gave a respectful nod, then walked off the Hogwarts boundaries. With one final look back at Dumbledore, she disapparated with a small pop, and was gone.


End file.
